muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Schwarzesmarken
Schwarzesmarken is a light novel series set early in the Alternative universe. It replaced the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse serialization in the Tech Gian magazine. The series is written by Hiroki Uchida and illustrated by CARNELIAN. Plot Summary The story follows the East German Army's 666th TSF Squadron in its battles and political conflicts during the BETA's westward push in 1983. The East German Army 666th TSF Squadron "Schwarzesmarken" (Black Marks) are a special-forces unit tasked with assaulting BETA forces through unconventional tactics; specifically, they target Lux and Magnus Lux to deny the BETA the advantage of ranged firepower. Their orders are given the topmost priority, such that it is common practice for the 666th to ignore allied distress calls that will result in deviation from their original mission, even if only for a short moment. Characters *Theodor Eberbach - A member of the 666th TSF squadron "Schwarzesmarken", callsign: Schwarzesmarken 08. He bears a deep hatred towards the Stasi and his CO-Capt. Irisdena Bernhard. *Irisdena Bernhard - the CO of the 666th TSF squadrron, callsign: Schwarzesmarken 01. A decorated war hero of the Poland retreat, and is called "the Ice Queen" by some people due to her cold personality. *Anett Hosenfeld - Callsign Schwarzesmarken 06. An Eishi with PTSD syndrome after having her 3 best friends killed in 3 days on their first deployment as part of the 666th. She despises Theodor because she believes that he abandoned her and her friends to die during that battle. *Katia Waldheim *Gretel Jeckeln *Inghild Bronikowski *Liz Hohenstein *Sylwia Krzasińska *Walter Kruger *Pham Thi Lan - Callsign Schwarzesmarken 2. A 2nd generation immigrants from Vietnam. *Beatrix Brehmer - Irisdena's military academy classmate and the commander of the Stasi TSF Battalion "Werewolf". *Circe Steinhoff Light Novel The story is told across seven volumes. Various short stories featuring the same characters and setting, which were first published in the TSFIA series, were later collected into two additional volumes called "Schwarzesmarken Requieum". The volume and chapter names are as following: #Volume 1 - To the Ground of the Dead Corpses (released 30/05/2011, ISBN 978-4-04-727306-1) ##Chapter 1 - Ground Red from Slaughter ##Chapter 2 - Girl Who Came from the West ##Chapter 3 - Under the Gray Sky ##Chapter 4 - For Whom is that Right Hand? #Volume 2 - To the End of Pure Desire (released 30/09/2011, ISBN 978-4-04-727528-7) ##Chapter 5 - While Waiting For the storm ##Chapter 6 - Moment of Parting ##Chapter 7 - In the Pot of Blood and Corpses ##Chapter 8 - Promise Again ##Chapter 9 - Never Forget (original publication title - "At Least Until Winter's End") #Volume 3 - To Beyond the Vast Purgatory (released 30/03/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-727932-2) ##Chapter 10 - Sparing the Horrors of War Part I ##Chapter 11 - Sparing the Horrors of War Part II ##Chapter 12 - Liz from Across the Border ##Chapter 13 - Baltic Strike Part I ##Chapter 14 - Baltic Strike Part II ##Chapter 15 - Baltic Strike Part III ##Chapter 16 - However, Only Some Courage Part I ##Chapter 17 - However, Only Some Courage Part II #Volume 4 - To the Unforgiven Vow (released 29/10/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-728419-7) ##Chapter 18 - Turning the Table ##Chapter 19 - Feelings at Twilight ##Chapter 20 - Whiteout ##Chapter 21 - Last Storm Part I ##Chapter 22 - Last Storm Part II ##Chapter 23 - Last Storm Part III #Volume 5 - Inside the Crimson Funeral Bell (released 30/03/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-728802-7) ##Chapter 24 - Piercing the Shining Sky ##Chapter 25 - It's Almost as if it's a Fairy-tale ##Chapter 26 - Her Life Story Part I ##Chapter 27 - Her Life Story Part II ##Chapter 28 - Her Life Story Part III #Volume 6 - From the Bitter Rivalry Hereafter (released 12/12/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-729297-0) ##Chapter 29 - Black Ripple ##Chapter 30 - Your Name Is... ##Chapter 31 - Path From Which You Can Not Return ##Chapter 32 - Unforgiven Life ##Chapter 33 - Scraping ##Chapter 34 - Memories of You Part I ##Chapter 35 - Memories of You Part II #Volume 7 (released 29/03/2014, ISBN 978-4-04-729528-5) ##Chapter 36 - Last Gamble (original publication title - "Last Storm") ##Chapter 37 - His and Her's Fourteen Verses Part I ##Chapter 38 - His and Her's Fourteen Verses Part II ##Chapter 39 - Fear's Limits, Emotion's Limits ##Chapter 40 - Don't Give Up on Your Wish ##Chapter 41 - Promise --- And Yet, You... ##Epilogue #Requiem Volume 1 - Prayer (released 30/07/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-728214-8) ##In the City of Death ##A Flower on Scorched Earth - Reason for Happiness ##Steel Grave Shurtvenberg 1981 ##Anett's Melancholy #Requiem Volume 2 - Wish (released 29/07/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-729014-3) ##For the Two who Can't Go Home ##I Wonder, About Those Days of Happiness... ##A Smile's Worth ##Circe's Disaster Visual Novel A VN version of the story was confirmed by age to be in development, with an expected release date of late 2015. External Links Official VN Website Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken) Category:Novel Category:Games